The Bold Voyage
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Delayia Dallas , the only and youngest daughter in the american crime family. Goes to japan for a much need vacation and gets a lot more than she ever planned for.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Today is the day, I'm going to japan for the first time and I am free for 2 months and it's not for mob work. I love my job but I need a break sometimes. Good thing I know like six languages and Japanese being one. Wait and don't think that I kill innocent people I don't, all mobsters aren't monsters well pretty close, I've been training to be in the mob since I was 6, I was never asked what I want to do but I wouldn't change it for the world. To have all the power to take down someone that's evil feels great. I'm the top fighter, sharpshooter and I'm great with a knife, my mob name is happy two knives dd, don't ask how I got that… Anyway, my name is Delayia Violet Dallas the youngest and only girl from the American crime family The Dallas. The Look on people's face when they hear that name is instantly fear. I'm 21 , long wavy brownish-red hair, bluish-green hazel eyes, 5'11, a great body shape since I've been training so long and never had a boyfriend because most people get scared and run when they hear my last name and my two brothers don't help. Not to mention I can basically kill someone in 2 seconds flat and they say I have a fierce look about me, but I always smile and I think that creeps out people before I kill them. Their probably thinking "what's this girl going to do smiling at me , I bet I can get away" and when they give me those looks I make sure to kill the extra slowly./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" The sun is just setting when I got out of the airport, now time to get a car and drive over to my hotel called the Tres Spades hotel, so about an hour drive. I get here and all I can think about how beautiful it is and I have no mob business, so no killing people I can let this beauty last. As I walk into the hotel, a young lady from the desk says "Welcome to the Tres Spades" I was about to say thank you but I got distracted because when I walked in a group of 5 good looking men stop talking and all looked my direction my first thought was "oh shit, this didn't last very long" but instead of looking at them any longer, I went to the Front Desk and got my room, handed her my passport so she could make a copy and give her my card. Then it hit's me what I'm wearing a shirt that says "Whip me master" in Italian, with my leather jacket, light denim ripped jeans and black combat boots. Their probably thinking the I can't afford a place like this. Ha-ha, but I have millions assholes. Nioami the front desk lady is almost done and I can still feel their eyes on me still, their talking but in hushed whispers. Curiosity gets to me then maybe they're not looking at me, so I chance it and act like I wiping my bangs out of my face and look in their direction… they are defiantly looking at me, it takes so much for me not to flick them off, I don't think that would be appreciated here. So I did next best thing and smiled at them, one of the men with a hat on and hair to about his chin, saw this and winked at me. I just started laughing I couldn't help it. Now Nioami was done and I got my room key, one of the bag helpers grabbed my two big leather suitcases. Was about to bring me to the elevators but I saw one of the men start to walk forward he looked like a mobster and handsome mobster at that ,hair slicked back , in a grey suit with a dark blue tie and these brownish grey eyes. He was I don't even have a word, yes I do yummy. I never been with a man before but he makes me want to jump him, in a good way. The man helping me with my bags says " miss the elevator is here please step in" I see the mobster man walking to the elevator , I was getting fidgety so I pushed the close elevator door and right before it closed I could of swore I heard 3 men laughing. When we get to my room and I give the bell boy a tip and tell him I no longer in need for assistance, now I'm trying to figure out if I want to go scope out some food or hit the hay. I decided that sleeping would be best, always be ready for a fight. That's what my father taught me. Now changing in to my yoga pants and sports bra that I like to sleep, making sure door is locked and lights I get into bed, I'm almost asleep then i hear a knock at my door….span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"To be continued! Let me know what you think!span/p 


End file.
